Omniscient
by coldhardPaine-85
Summary: He is building a wall around himself keeping everyone away. With each stone cemented and put properly in place, Baralai was forcing Paine farther away from him. PaineBaralai fic! Please R&R!
1. part one

_Ocean waves swayed to the beach shore drowning a new bead of sand with each contact to the island. A gentle breeze became lost within strands of silver hair. Crimson eyes glared off into the distance losing focus to the outside world. Ears faintly hearing the crash of the waves. Sand grains softly forming footprints along the shore._

_Paine did not turn around, knowing who it was approaching her. A soft sigh escapes her lips. Her eyes fall to the ground before her. The man hesitantly steps to her side. At that moment, emotions Paine did not even know existed swell up inside her forming a tight lump in her throat. She doesn't know if she should say something or will even be able to without her feelings getting the best of her._

_"So you're leaving?" her voice cracks. She blinks the tears away. It is the first time in years she has come close to crying. _

_"I'm needed in Bevelle." Baralai says. Paine notes on how his voice is so calm and collected. This isn't phasing him? He is standing beside her, his hands folded in front of him. The gentle breeze playing with his white strands of hair. Paine refuses to look at him. She knew that no matter what she could say it would not change the fact the he was returning to the temple. _

_"The temple has Issaru to guide them." Paine states crossing her arms. A habit. He would have a explanation for leaving so suddenly. This she knew._

_"As it happens Issaru is on vacation with his younger brothers." Baralai informs her. He is now looking directly at Paine to indicate that there was no possible way that he could be lying. He did have to do this for Paine knew when he was lying his eyes would faded away as if he was reading off a script. _

_"Then the temple needs to learn to fend for themselves." At this she receives no reply. She knew that Baralai realizes the priests in the Bevelle temple are unable to stand on their own two feet. Paine faces him for the first time since earlier that morning. Her eyes bare to his intensively. "You'll keep in touch, right?" Paine said so softly that she wonders if Baralai was able to hear her. Baralai reaches a hand out gently caressing her pale cheek. Paine closes her eyes to his touch. It is a simple jester but Baralai is writing his unspoken words with each light stroke. His hand reluctantly pulls away as the boatman roars:_

_"All aboard!" Baralai looks from the ship to Paine. Her eyes are silently pleading for him to stay. She does not know that Baralai is able to interpret _ _the hidden meanings within her stares. _

_"I'll see ya." Baralai says. Paine bites her lips as she watches his retreating from. She wonders how many times does she have to watch as he disappears to the temple. She knows that she will hear from him scarcely. Baralai does not have it in him to let down the people of Spira. If they benefit at all from his work then he will waste no time on anything that does not involve working. _

_Paine closes her eyes trying to knock the handsome face of the praetor from her head._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rays of sunlight that are capable of seeping through the space between the tent flap and the floor, beam down on the sleeping figure. Aware of the morning light, the person turns in the bed. Nothing that simple would wake the heavy sleeper. At times like these, there is nothing that could be so important that would persuade anyone to jump out of bed. The only thing that someone should do is lay around, wasting the hours of the day. Paine indeed felt this way. Baralai had ran off to lead New Yevon, leaving her with no one to talk to. Nooj had his duties at the Youth League. Leblanc, not that Paine would even consider talking to her, was with Nooj. Now that the whole Vegnagun thing was settled, there was no reason for LaBlanc to carry on as a sphere hunter. Gippal was building machina in Djose. He hoped to create advance machina for the people of Spira to use, instead of that old out-dated machina the temples had aloud. Rikku was actually helping Gippal. Apparently, her and Gippal were now working together. Paine knows that it is only a matter of time before those to stop playing games and start dating. When Rikku had said when your heart starts beating like that it means that you and someone you care about are connected, Paine realized that Rikku was talking of her experience with Gippal. Yuna was living happily in Besaid with her love, Tidus. Tidus was the person Yuna was searching for. Yuna deservers peace. Paine is happy for her. Since Paine was staying in Besaid she could talk to Lulu, but she really doesn't know Lulu that well.

Her problems are her own. Paine would work through them herself.

The day Baralai left was right after Vegnagun's defeat party. Everyone was invited. Nooj and Gippal along with Leblanc stayed for a week afterward. As for Baralai, he had come knowing that he would leave the next morning. Even though Paine had not been in touch with Baralai for two years she knew that he had begun to distance himself from the world. It is as if Baralai is building a wall around himself keeping everyone away. With each stone cemented and put properly in place, Baralai was forcing Paine farer away from him.

Paine had once been so close with Baralai. She remembered the days of the Crimson Squad. Gippal and Baralai joking around having a hell of a time. Nooj shaking his head calling them brats but inside he was laughing. Herself standing off to the side watching their antics. She would turn her head hiding her smiles. Baralai would escape from Gippal and insist that she join them. Paine wished those days where back. She wanted to call him "Lai" again; to hear him laugh. But the past was past. What could be done? She could become a Rikku and annoy him into becoming more opened. No that would not work. Baralai, like Paine, is stubborn.

Baralai has changed and so has Paine. That doesn't mean that the Baralai Paine knew is not inside him sleeping. Paine has to find some way of waking that Baralai. Like Rikku and Yuna had awakened the sleeping Paine.

Paine sat up in her bed. There is no reason the keep sleeping if her body is completely energized. Paine stretched her arms over her head yawning. It feels as if her muscles have not been used in months. She would spend the day fighting fiends to make up on her lost exercise. Before Paine had time to get out of bed, the flap of the tent was opened harshly. Paine turned around to see Rikku standing in her doorway with a huge smile placed on her features.

"Hiya, Paine!" She said with a hand shoved in the air.

"Go away." Paine was only half-joking. She had missed Rikku but she currently was not expecting her to burg in here unannounced.

"Aw. Come on Paine. Didn't you miss even a little." Rikku wined sticking out her bottom lip. Paine shook her head. It seems that Djose hadn't changed Rikku in the slightest.

"Why are you here?" Paine ignored Rikku's question.

"To pass on information." Rikku stated. She began to scratch her cheek using only her index finger. Rikku's brows came closer together forming a small frown. Paine knew that Rikku was having a hard time remembering what exactly she was told to say. Paine crossed her arms; this would take a while. Rikku suddenly looked up smiling and clapping. Ding, she remembered. "Gippal and I were in Bevelle a few days ago..." Bevelle equals Baralai. Paine shook the thought from her head and continued listening to Rikku. "...There was a machina mishap but luckily Gippal and I were there to save the day. Anyway, so we fixed the machina and went to talk to Baralai. But when we got to his office he wasn't there. Issaru was there instead. When we asked him where the Praetor was he said that Baralai was at the Youth League headquarters. He said that Nooj is getting married to Leblanc and wanted Baralai to be the priest. So Baralai had to go up there because LaBlanc wanted to know if Baralai is qualified." Rikku stopped for a breath. "Isn't that exciting Paine! Nooj is getting married! Hee-hee!"

"Is that all?" Paine was disappointed. Upon hearing the word "Bevelle" she had hoped that Baralai had wanted to tell her something. After all he was going to keep in touch. But he has not sent anything and he left two months ago. She is worried about him but there is no possible way she would admit that to anybody.

"No! I wasn't finished!" Rikku said. "Gippal and I then decided to go see Nooj to congratulate him. Nooj said to tell you that you will be in the wedding rather you want to or not. And you'll have to wear a dress!" Paine froze. There was no way in hell they would get her to cooperate. The day she wears a dress hell will freeze over. Rikku giggled, she was enjoying Paine agony. "Oh! We met up with Baralai. We gave him a report on what occurred in Bevelle then he asked if we could give this to you!" she pulled out a envelope. On the front was Paine's name written in Baralai's handwriting. There was no mistaking it. From first glance it was very neatly written but Paine noticed that it was hurried. Baralai had probably written the letter between meetings and mountains of paper work. Paine took it from Rikku who said: "I had to keep Gippal from peeking in it so you better give me all of the details!" Paine glared at her. Rikku would not learn a word that the letter contains.

Rikku stayed for a little while longer, talking about her days at Djose. Apparently Gippal had went back to Bevelle with Baralai, They were to discuss the new machina the temple might need. Knowing Gippal, they would probably be at some sort of bar when this discussion takes place. Once Rikku was done talking she ran off to see Yuna or as Rikku said "Yunie".

Paine looked at the letter she had placed on her bedside table. Emotions swelled up inside her as they always do whenever Baralai is involved. She does not know what exactly these feelings are for she has never felt them before. She's known plenty of guys in her lifetime but not one, with the exception of Baralai, have stirred these emotions. She picked up the letter fingers shaking as she tore open the envelope.

_Paine,_

_I realize that I have not kept to my promise. I cannot write in words how deeply sorry I am. I truly am sorry. Every day I thought of visiting you or use one of Shrina's Commspheres. I know that there is no good excuse but when I attempted to come in contact with you I was called away on temple business. I decided to write to you because I thought I could send some apprentice priest to Besaid with this letter. I'm sorry it's not sooner._

_Bevelle is fine for now. I have gone a step up in the plan to ease Spira into the new age. We are now putting machina to better use. But I am not sure on how much the people can take before getting on edge about sin being reborn. Which I know will never happen. There are some who do not believe that the teachings had betrayed them. I have heard that some resistant groups have appeared through out Spira. They do not believe my way of leading New Yevon is affective. I do not think that this is anything to worry about. _

_Enough about myself. How is everything with the Gullwings? I have heard a rumor that the Lady Yuna is to be married to a blitzball player from Zanarkind. I thought only monkey thrived in those ruins. I know that Rikku is with Gippal in D'jose. It seems that Gippal in serious about this one. That's a first. Nooj is soon to be married to Leblanc. I do not harvested any ill feelings towards Nooj any more and I am very glad that the death seeker has found some reason to live. I can sense some disrespect from Leblanc for what reason I have completely no idea. Maybe it is because I am with New Yevon while she is with the Youth League. It seems that Brother and Buddy have been fixing abandon airships. They offered to sale me one. I turned them down, I do not have the talent to use machina without causing a malfunction. _

_How have you been fairing? Do you have any plans for your life now that the Gullwings have spilt up? If not you are always welcome in Bevelle. I am well aware that you will never excepted this offer. Bevelle is not your favorite city. How could it be? You could always join the Youth League. Nooj would enjoy your company. I know that you do not like Leblanc very much. It is only understandable. I am positive that you will think of something. You always were clever, Paine._

_I must be going now, I have business which acquires my attention. I hope to see you soon. _

_Your friend,_

_ Baralai_

Paine read the letter over and over until she memorized every word. Baralai had a way with saying things and yet saying nothing at all. He gave information on the business end of Bevelle, nothing of how he was doing. He wrote of their friends mentioning everything Paine had already known. Paine knew the only reason Baralai had written the was to assure her that everything was fine and that she should not have to go to Bevelle herself. For some unknown reason Baralai did not want her in Bevelle. The tension in New Yevon was raising and Baralai was not sure if it is safe enough for visitors. He did not want her involved. Paine wondered if Gippal was learning about everything going on in the temple. If so, it would not come from Baralai.

Paine fell back on her bed. When did this get so complicate between them? She had thought that after Vegnagun was destroyed everything would be settled within the Crimson Squad. But Baralai had lost his will to trust. It had to do either with the shooting incident or Baralai being possessed by Shuyin. From what Nooj had told her seeing Shuyin's memories, feeling his regret, sadness, and agony was worse than dieing. Baralai had told Paine that he was over it but she had a hard time believing him. There was something in his eyes. Pain is all he felt. He must be pulling away to keep from getting hurt again. But doing this Baralai did not see the hurt it caused to his closest friends.

"Paine!" Rikku jumped into the one room tent. Paine looked up. Rikku was standing in the doorway with her upper lip quivering.

"Rikku, was is it." Paine had not Rikku like this before.

"..." Rikku collected her words." There was an assassination attempt in Bevelle. The targets were the chairman and the praetor. They were sent to a hospital." Paine felt her bodily functions forgetting their purpose. A lump formed in her throat. Tears threatening to come loose. The world crumbled beneath her.

Baralai had to be okay, right?


	2. part two

_The dim light of the moon gently reflecting off of snow white hair. Above two companies stars twinkle in the darkness of the night sky. Crickets singing a love story that will remain untold through the times to come. Crimson eyes staring intensively at the tortured soul before them. A mind recalling the familiar presence standing just feet away._

_Paine can feel the agony radiating from the young Praetor. The sounds of the bell ringing in her head. It is obvious why Baralai would leave the comfort of a warm bed to sit in the cold simply watching the waves. Shuyin. Everything Shuyin had felt a thousand years ago are still fresh in the mind of the Praetor. Baralai could still feel the sadness, regret, and hatred. _

_After the events of vegnagun Paine had asked Baralai how he was feeling. He simply said that he was fine. Paine was and is still not happy with his replay. She talked to Nooj. Nooj said he gets flashes of his possession during pleasant dreams. It's happening to Baralai. Paine knew very well that although Shuyin was in Nooj's body for well over two years, Shuyin stayed dormant. While Shuyin was in Baralai's body Shuyin took center stage leaving Baralai to constantly see the tragic scene._

_Realizing this brought a sharp to her heart. Paine can only guess at the pain that is going through her friend's mind. She wishes that she could help but knows that time is the only thing that can heal his wounds. _

_"Paine do you ever wonder if it is all worth it?" Baralai's words catch Paine off guard. His question simple but meaning a thousand different things at once. _

_"If what's worth it?" _

_"Life. Is life worth living if all you are faced with is pain? No matter which way you turn you run into misery. And for what you're just going to end up in the farplane." For several moments Paine remains quiet her mind forming plausible answers. There is really no way to satisfy someone with the answer that truly want. But Paine's replay came from her heart to comfort her friend who is falling deeper into depression._

_"I think its the happy moments that drives people forward." Baralai made a small noise in the back of his throat other than this he gave no replay. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waiting room was quiet. The silence engulfed Paine, she along with Gippal and Nooj, had been sitting there for over three hours. They had yet to be informed of the damage to their friend. Healers walked throughout the halls their clothing caked with blood. Blood in which they silently hoped was not Baralai's. Citizens of Bevelle coming to visit family or leaving mournful of those loosed. Still the three sat there, praying to the fallen fayth that the worse had not occurred.

Relief warmed their hearts as a master healer approached them. They stood up to greet him ignoring the voice in the back of their heads saying not to get to hopeful. Gippal grabbed hold of both Paine and Nooj's hand not caring that his weakness was showing through. Despite herself Paine squeezed his hand tightly.

''Hello, I'm Healer Trenton. I'm the one who preformed surgery on the praetor." He shook each of their hands. Gippal momentarily letting go of Nooj the show his respect. "Praetor Baralai was shot twice. Once in his right shoulder and once on his left waist." The healer pointed to the areas on his own body. "The bullet tore several ligaments in Praetor Baralai's shoulder. We managed to patch them up without problems. But the bullet to his waist was much more serious. It tore through muscle tissue hitting nerves and a kidney." Paine listened carefully to each word the healer had spoken. With every word that slipped through the middle aged man's lips, Paine felt a jolting pain stab her heart. "We are afraid that Praetor Baralai has no feeling in his left leg. At this time we are unable to determined rather this condition is temporary or permanent. I removed his kidney, thankfully you only need one to function properly. We are going to have to keep the praetor for three to six months depending if the lose of feeling to his left leg is only temporary. For now Praetor Baralai is resting. You may visit him." Paine, Nooj, and Gippal thanked to healer for everything he had done for their friend.

When the healer was out of earshot the three released each others grip. They danced around happily. Paine was more than relieved that Baralai would live the assassination attempt but at the same time she could not help but felt remorse for his condition. Paine hoped with all of her soul that it was only temporary. The image of Baralai enduring the physical and emotional pain was not something that Paine thought she could handle.

Paine, Nooj, and Gippal each gazed hesitantly at the door which held the praetor. Paine gave a heavy sigh mentally preparing herself for sight of Baralai lying helpless. Just as Paine's hand rested on the doorknob, a boy about ten with sandy brown hair ran up to them.

"Meyvon." the boy said breathless. "I have what you asked for, sir." The boy pulled a sphere from his robes and held it out to Nooj which he accepted it.

"Thank you, Kyo." Nooj said. He concealed the sphere in his pants pocket. "I ask that you do not reveal the contents of this sphere."

"Yes. sir." the boy saluted. Then ran off, disappearing into the halls of the hospital. Paine and Gippal were curious of the sphere but dared to ask.

"You shall know in time." Nooj said before walking off to an unknown location. Paine and Gippal were left to contemplate Nooj's words.

As soon as Paine gathered up the courage she turn the doorknob. The click of the door being released from the latches rang loudly in her ears. Baralai pale face come into view as the door slowly swung up. Paine felt her heart cringe. Baralai lay flat on his back. The blanket pulled up to his chest. His right arm was in a sling to relieve stress off of his shoulder. His left leg was propped up with pillows underneath the blanket.

Paine moved to sit in the chair beside his bed never taking her eyes off Baralai. Paine had never thought that such a strong warrior such as Baralai could so helpless. Paine brushed a lock of white hair from his eyes. Baralai frowned slightly. Paine wondered if Shuyin was evading his dreams.

Paine's gaze at his handsome features. She had always thought Baralai to be cute but would dive off of Mount. Gagazet before admitting that to anyone. Paine looked at his closed eyelids wishing they would open to reveal that sensational hazel look of his. The look that sent shivers down her spine every time they met her crimson glare. She remembered when his gaze used to hold an innocence and a yearning to learn. His eyes were always staring at the spectacular scenery that Spira beheld.

Paine felt tears stinging her eyes. She could hardly breathe for the lump in her throat. Paine let out a shaky sigh and covered her face in her hands. Paine longed to be back in the Crimson Squad laughing and joking with the guys. Tears feel as Paine tried to recall the sound of Baralai's laugh. But nothing came. It had been over two years since she had last heard his laugh or seen him smile. This brought more tears to her eyes.

A warm hand touched Paine's shoulder. Paine looked up to see Gippal. She had forgotten of his presence. But he was there, hand embracing her shoulder in an attempt to soak up the sadness that had befell Paine. Paine placed her hand on top of Gippal's. They both comforted each other as they silently watch Baralai dream.

The two jumped with a start as the door bolted open. Nooj stood in the doorway with sphere in his hand. Worried flourished throughout Paine when she noticed the look of aghast in Nooj's eyes. Gippal seem to have realized this as well because he was now right in front of Nooj taking the sphere from him.

"What is it?" Paine asked almost frightened. Not once had she seen Nooj react to something like this. Whatever the sphere contained had to be horrifying.

"You two need to see what's on the sphere." Gippal stood as dumbfounded as Paine.

"What could be so bad that-" Gippal started to say but Nooj cut him off.

"Just watch the sphere." Gippal nodded. Paine moved closer to get a better view as the sphere began to play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A small park area was surrounded by colorful temple walls. Benches were placed on the sidewalk for people to sit and enjoy to peaceful view. A small fountain stood in the middle of the court yard with water being thrown into the air and looping back into a man made pound. Temperate trees and rose bushes were rooted symmetrically into the grass which was by far to beautiful to walk on. _

_Two men stepped into the sphere recording's range. One of the men had snow white hair that was pushed back from the man's tanned face and held up with a blue head band. This man was unmistakably the young praetor of New Yevon. The other man seemed to be several years older than the praetor. He had brown hair that was thinning at the top. He wore an elegant green and white robe. There was a sash around his waist that indicated the position of chairman. _

_"I know that you mean well Praetor but I don't believe that the followers of New Yevon are ready to process machina." The chairman said clasping his hands together. The praetor nodded understanding the chairman's rein of thought._

_"I understand fully well what you're trying to tell me." Baralai said crossing his arms. "But I believe that if I don't do this now then the people of Spira will forever stay victims to sin." The praetor spoke with a wisdom far beyond his years. "I will not install the machina at a fast rate. I will ease in a new type of machinery every so months in hopes that the citizens will eventually become accustomed to the idea."_

_"I fully understand your plans but I have doubts of how the followers will react. There is going to be resistant groups forming. If not already formed." _

_"There is nothing to worry about, Chairman." Baralai said in his most reassuring voice. "I will deal with them when the time presents itself." _

_"You are wise, Praetor." said the chairman. "Although, wisdom alone cannot be the only factor to calm the resistant groups. You'll need strength as well." Baralai chuckled._

_"Strength I have." A shot was heard. A pot full of lilacs shattered. Baralai and the chairman looked around. Baralai countered up a spell quickly releasing it just in time to freeze a bullet before it collided with the chairman's head. The chairman stood horrified. Baralai mouthed another spell as a third shot was fired. The bullet slowed as it reached Baralai. His hand made a small jester that would not have been seen if not looking closely. Blood spilled out of his right shoulder. Baralai grasped his shoulder in pain before stopping another bullet headed straight for the chairman. There was more than one shooter. A fifth shot was fired and again Baralai's hand made the small jester and his lips mutter unintelligible words. The bullet ripped through the flesh on Baralai's waist. His blood painted the sidewalk. Baralai collapsed form the lose of blood. The chairman was hit once in the gut and immediately fell to the ground. The shooting subsided and people rushed out of the temple to see what all the commotion was about. The sphere went black._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Paine could not breathe. The mere sight of Baralai's blood made Paine sick to her stomach. Blood had never had this effect on her before. Why would Nooj had shown her this? She wanted to ask him but the words would not form. Gippal was speechless as well.

"You saw it didn't you?" Nooj asked them. Gippal nodded wordlessly.

"Yeah." Paine answered. It was quite obvious.

Baralai had done this to himself.


	3. part three

_Dim lanterns gleaming in the dark night sky. Voices chattering gleefully can be heard in the background. The sound of calming music playing for the ears of the villagers. Crimson eyes only picking up the sight of smiling faces. Hearts warming in the joyous celebration. A powerful threat quickly becoming nothing more than a distant memory. Two souls reuniting after two years of heart wrenching separation. Another two souls being thrown into heart wrench. _

_The clicking sound of boots on stone steps. A hand nervously running through short sliver locks. Crimson eyes staring intensely at a stone door of the temple. He was there. Always a workaholic. The door opens. The sight of white air is seen by the searching red eyes. Lips forming into a small grin. _

_Baralai is no longer missing to the crimson gaze. He's talking with the head priest of Besaid. Baralai, forever the praetor. _

_"It may seem a bit strange but if this does not occur than Spira can never move forward." Baralai's voice is rational but the priest remains unconvinced. _

_"Although, you speak since young praetor I wonder if Spira should be changed from the old ways. I have lived many years and in the years I have never questioned a person in the higher chair but I will say that the old ways were sound proof." Baralai's hand meets his head in frustration. _

_"Think about it. Soon you will see why this should happen." The priest nods and leaves the praetor in the somewhat empty temple. Paine walks up to Baralai boots echoing in the praetor's ears. He does not look up. _

_"Work is over for now" She tells him. "You should be outside enjoying this day with everyone else." _

_"It is not the time for celebration. There is a lot of rebuilding that needs to be done." Baralai says. Paine sighs. What had happened to the Baralai who loved to joke around with Gippal, Nooj, and her? _

_"Work that can wait a while. People should have fun once in a while." Baralai shakes his head. He knows Paine is right but he just isn't that guy any more. He wishes that she could understand. _

_"Some work needs to be done before it's too late." Paine turns her gaze to her hands folded in front of her. She knows that Baralai doesn't have fun anymore. Paine wishes that he would loosen up a bit. _

_Paine looks up. Her eyes meet Baralai's chocolate brown ones. They are clouded with determination to hide the naive sensitivity that lies behind. Then there's a flicker of weakness that lets Paine see a glimpse of the Baralai from back in the Crimson Squad. This draws Paine in. The walls hiding Baralai from the people around him breaks down crumbling to the ground. This causes him to lean in meeting Paine in a kiss. Lips softly caresses each other before pulling away. Paine's hand goes up to gently touch his jaw line._

_Baralai grasps her wrist tightly stopping both of their actions. Their eyes lock. Baralai's eyes are full with sorrow with a hint of passion burning within him. Even though Paine could detect Baralai's innermost thoughts he masks his true feelings with great skill. _

_"Paine.." There is sadness breaking in his voice. "I'm not the same person I was back in the Crimson Squad." His grip on her wrist tightens. _

_"We all change" Paine says. Baralai's breath is hitting her cheek. It takes all of Paine's self control from catching his lips with hers. "I've changed. But that doesn't disturb anything I have felt."_

_"Some people change for the better others don't. Unlike...you my change was for the worst. Baralai leans in like he's going to kiss her again. But he doesn't. Baralai releases her wrist. He leaves the temple. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The healer had informed them that Baralai had woke up and was ready for visitors. Paine has been standing in front of the white door that Baralai is residing behind. After twenty minutes of standing there Paine has been unable to walk in the room. The sphere that Nooj had showed them haunts Paine more every second. Even though Paine wants to know the reason why Baralai would purposely cause himself pain she is scared of the answer he could give. Was it that he didn't want to live anymore? Paine could not stand this thought becoming a reality.

An arm came around Paine's shoulders. She looked to her left to see Gippal. He had went off somewhere after Nooj showed them the sphere. Paine was not the only one that it had affected. Baralai was like a brother to Gippal or as Gippal likes to put it "his partner in crime". It would tear Gippal apart for him to realize that someone he would consider his brother attempted to kill himself .

"You should be the one to talk to him about all this." Gippal said. " If Nooj or I go it is likely to end at gun point." Paine chuckled at this.

"How can you be so sure that I wouldn't punch him?"

"Because, out of all of us, you are the one that is the easiest for Baralai to trust." Paine sighed. Gippal had a point. Paine gave in and opened the door.

Baralai was laying on the bed. The blankets were pulled up to his chest. His left arm still in the sling and his left leg propped up by pillows. Baralai watched as she moved to sit beside him. For a long time Paine said nothing. The silence was too much for Baralai. Usually the silences that stood between them were comfortable but this one was intense. Baralai had a feeling that Paine knew something she shouldn't.

She sat there staring at him as if she was trying to break him down under her glare. Her jaw was set and eyebrows slightly frowning. Baralai moved his eyes to the ceiling. He know better than to say anything when Paine was mad. It was better for her to start the conversation.

Paine sighed. She was still unsure of how she should confront Baralai about the sphere. She couldn't even be sure if she was angry at him until she heard his reasoning. But she felt the heat of anger as Baralai refused to look back at her. She crossed her arms.

"The chairman is going to be fine. He should be back home with his family in two days." Paine said. Baralai nodded. There was another long pause before Paine decided to hurry up and get it over with. "Do you remember back in Bikanel when you, Gippal, and Nooj were fighting fiends and you guys ran out of bullets? Nooj threw down his useless gun and stood in front of the fiend waiting for it to tear the flesh off his bones. Do you remember how you and Gippal were appalled at how Nooj could just throw away his life like that. Afterward you and Gippal teased with him about it and became friends with him." Baralai's eyes remained focused on the ceiling and Paine wonder if he was even listening. "Baralai, I saw what happened." Paine saw Baralai's eyes widen. He turned to her a with as much shock that he would allow to show on his face. Paine spoke before Baralai could speak. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully." She paused. "Have you become a death seeker?"

Baralai regarded her question for a time. Was he a death seeker? He had been pushing people away. Also the stunt he pulled was not helping the idea that he might be a death seeker without actually realizing it until someone placed it before him. But, no, he is not a death seeker. If he did wish death he would have done himself in long ago.

"I'm not." Baralai said. "Why would you accuse me of this?" Paine breathed for the first time since she had seen that sphere.

"Why wouldn't I? Baralai, I saw how you stopped the bullets from hitting the chairman! And I saw how you redirected the bullets to hit you!" The words that were so hard to get out before slipped easily from her lips.

"You don't understand." Baralai said calmly. Paine's yelling was hard on his wounds.

"Then help me to understand."

"Even if I told you, you would still be mad at me." Baralai closed his eyes. The lights were starting to put strain on them.

"I don't believe that." Paine said. She would get this out of him. Even if it meant beating it out.

"I do." This angered Paine.

"If you will not tell me than I can only think that you have truly become a death seeker!" Paine shouted. This was hurting her more than she cared to admit. How could Baralai not trust her enough to tell her? Had he really become that far away from her?

"Stopping a bullet takes an extreme amount of strength. In order to save the chairman I had to use most of my ability to stop the bullets coming toward him. I moved the bullets aimed for me so the damage would not be so serve. It was the decision I had to make fast and I made it." Paine was speechless for a moment then a thought came to her.

"If you were able to move the bullets why didn't you aim them away from you and the chairman?"

"It would have consumed too much of my strength. Strength I was lacking on because I hadn't been sleeping the correct amount of hours that a person needs." Paine nodded. It did make since.

"But why make the decision to give yourself the most damage?"

"The chairman has a family. What do I have to go home to?" Baralai's answer upset Paine. It tore at her heart and soul to hear him say this.

"Are you really that entranced with your work that you do not notice the things happening around you?!" Paine said a little to harshly. Baralai looked at her questionably.

"I won't allow myself to be emotionally attached to anyone." Another stab at Paine's heart.

"And that's exactly why you are all alone in this world." Baralai looked at the wall anything to remove Paine's pained face from his mind. "...You have friends who run all the way to Bevelle to be with you after you were put in a hospital. And what do you do. You push them away. If you continue to do this then everyone will leave you. Is that what you want?"

"Paine,--"

"Forget it Baralai. Just Forget us because you have made it perfectly clear that there is no us." She turned to leave. Her heart jolting painfully with each beat.

"Paine!" He called as she reached the door. Paine didn't look back. Tears surfacing.

"Goodbye, Baralai."


	4. part four

_The soft roar of the engine is soothing in the ears of the young warrior. The white fluffy splotches in the clear blue sky creating a beautiful,overrated masterpiece. Wind flying by making strands of silver hair dance in the currents. Two souls comfortably in each other presences if not for the slight intensity of unspoken words. A mind forming words meant for the ears of a young praetor but is unable to send them off. Crimson eyes shyly glancing toward a handsome tanned face._

_Trust. The cause of the pain between two friends. After the others wrong doings, it's hard to know if trust is something that's weighs within their friendship. By definition trust is a basis of reliance, faith, or hope. But exactly how far does a person have to go before trust becomes an issue? Is it when the person is put into the position of leader to a huge organization known for its secrets? Or is it when the person willing fights a friend to protect one of these secrets?_

_The questions run through Paine's mind as her crimson eyes gaze off into the blue sky. Below the deck in the cabin there is not a single care in the minds of her friends. Everyone is smiling, partying after the beastly machina had seen its end. Yuna giggling along with Rikku exclaiming that nothing can stand up to the all powerful Gullwings. Barkeep and Darling whispering sweet nothings to each other when drinks are not needed. Brother and Buddy enjoying themselves too much to worry over the future of the Gullwings. Cid, the leader of the Al Bhed, savoring the taste of the beer in his hand. It's been a long time since the liquid has passed by his lips. Callie gleefully teaching a chocobo how to dance. Shinra putting the last touches on his newest invention. Nooj and Gippal taking vodka by the shot and reminiscing the Crimson Squad days._

_Paine's wondering crimson gaze coming to a holt on the very sight of depression. Baralai sitting on the deck before her, leaning back on his hands. Eyes are closed in deep thought. The wind blowing white bangs around his tan face. Moments like these make Baralai look innocent. Paine is wishing that it was true. Because if it was than he would not have been through the rough times that his life was based on. Paine steps forward and sits beside him. She wraps her arms around her legs._

_"You should be resting." she says. Baralai has a cloud of gloom hovering over him._

_"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see it again." Paine sees the hurt in his eyes. Shuyin's pain had been a thousand years ago but it was still fresh in the mind of the praetor. Still haunting him. Paine wishes she could hold him to erase the pain residing in Baralai's heart. But something stops her. An imaginary force coming from Baralai pushing her away. Paine wonders if they can ever be the friends they once were._

_"If you can't sleep than why don't you have a drink with everyone in the cabin?" Baralai knows that Paine is worried about him. The last thing he wants to do is make her worry. Paine is the only one who can tear into his deepest thoughts and that scares him. If she knew what he has become then she would leave him. Baralai can not handle her hating him. He cares for her too much to let that happen._

_"Okay. I'll have one drink but you have to have one to. You know, I'm not the only one who needs to loosen up." Paine smiles. Baralai's heart skips a beat on each rare occasion that she smiles._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blows lightly on Paine's face. After the fight with Baralai, Paine went straight to the hospital's roof. High places calm her down. Paine brushed off a stray tear. The misery she felt was strangling her heart. Never before has she cried this much. Crying shows weakness. Paine hates being weak. Flashes of Baralai's pained face appear in her sight. She cannot burry his agony in the depths of her mind. Baralai doesn't care for her. He made that clear during their conversation.

_"What do I have to go home to?"_ Baralai's voice circled in Paine ears. 'You have me.' Paine thought as their argument replayed. _"I won't allow myself to be emotionally attached to anyone."_ Paine clutched her chest. It felt like a thousand knifes were being stabbed through her heart. Tears flowed freely. Paine fell to the ground and curled herself into a ball.

Baralai laid in the hospital bed. The agony he felt in his heart engulfing him. _"Goodbye, Baralai."_ Those words hurt more than the wounds he had placed upon himself. He hadn't wanted Paine getting too close but now that she was gone he knew what he really wanted. And this wasn't it. Baralai remembered when they had shared that simple kiss. He had wanted to kiss her again but then the thought of Paine walking out of his life because she had discovered that he was no longer the Baralai she knew from the Crimson Squad made him shield himself from her. He had been so stupid. Baralai caused this to happen. He had to fix this.

Baralai sat up and looked around his room. He had to go talk to Paine. Baralai knew that there was no way that Paine would come back to his room. She is too stubborn for that to happen. There was only one solution. Baralai pulled the IV from his arm intently missing the pain killers that had been numbing the pain. He tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed but found that his left leg was unmovable. 'That's right' he remembered, 'It's paralyzed.' He moved it using his one good hand. He winced as the movement caused the stitches to pull. He pushed himself up using his left hand and right leg to stand up. He be able to walk as long as he had a wall or something to support himself with. Baralai stumbled over to the door of his room. He opened just enough to see the waiting room chairs. Gippal had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. Nooj and Paine were no where in sight. But seeing that Gippal was there gave Baralai hope that Paine had remained in the hospital as well.

Paine sat on the side riling of the roof. The crying had stopped most likely because she didn't have any fluids left in her to form the tears. The door opened behind her. Paine turned around and saw Nooj standing next to the door leading into the hospital. Paine was a little angry that she was no longer alone.

"I knew I'd find you here." Nooj said coming up to her seat on the riling. "You always did like high places." He stared off into the distance. It was getting dark. The lights of the city were slowly coming on. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Paine lied. She hated when people tried to pry answers from her. Seeing through her lie, Nooj looked straight at her.

"Don't lie to me. Something happened or you wouldn't be out here and Baralai wouldn't be sulking around in his room." Paine sighed. It looks like she really has no choice but to tell.

"We talked."

"Tell me why Baralai redirected the bullets."

"He said that it would have taken too much strength to stop the bullets coming for both him the and chairman. So Baralai put the chairman before himself. Because he has a family. " Paine said. Nooj seemed unease by the answer. "Baralai's so stupid." Paine looked away from Nooj not wanting him to see the tears that were surfacing.

"I see. Is that what you're angry about?" Paine didn't answer. "What Baralai did was very noble. You know I saw the chairman's family, his wife, son, and two little girls. After you ran off they came by Baralai's room. The chairman had told them how Baralai saved him from bullets that could have caused him to die. They wanted to thank Baralai. I've never seen a more grateful family."

"That's not why I'm mad." Paine turned to Nooj. She couldn't help herself from letting the words slip from her lips. "Baralai doesn't believe that he has a reason to live! I fear he's become a death seeker." She was yelling now. "I wasn't able to save you from your death seeking. How am I going to help him?"

"You did help me." That caught Paine off guard. Nooj was not the kind of person who was concerned about the feelings of others. Maybe Leblanc really had changed him. "You were the first person to care if I attempted to have myself killed. You, Gippal, and Baralai showed me the fun you can have in life. Even if it was only for a little while." Nooj paused. "Leblanc helped me see love. Love is something you can't go through life without. Love and friendship go hand-in-hand. You and Baralai share something that you don't have with me or Gippal. You may be to only one who can save him." Paine was speechless. "I'll leave you to think about it."

Paine gazed back to the dark sky. Nooj was right. She had to fix things between her and Baralai. She started to go to Baralai's room but froze with shock. There was Baralai. Slightly hunched over and hold on to the door frame for support. His forehead was soaked with sweat.

"Paine..." Baralai said before colliding with the ground. Paine rushed over to him. She helped him sit up. Baralai's breathing was hard. "I didn't have any problems until I reached the stairs." he said breathlessly.

"You should be in bed." Paine said. It hurt to watch him struggle like this. Baralai gave a half smile.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." Baralai gazed at her. He brought his left hand up to lightly touch her cheek. "Paine...don't go." Baralai felt like an idiot. He hadn't thought of what to say. "I've been a fool. I thought that if you saw what i've become then you would leave me."

"Would you stop saying that!" Baralai clutched his side. Paine's yelling was hard on his stitches. "It not like you're a monster." Paine spoke softer as she watched Baralai wince. "You changed but you're still Baralai. I won't leave you for that. But if you continue on this death path I'll go."

"I'm not a death seeker!"

"The first step is admitting it. You said that you have nothing to go home to. You said it like there was no other place but death for you to turn to."

"I told that I've been an idiot, pushing everyone away. I realize that now. Paine...I love you." Paine heart beated rapidly in her chest. "I need you to keep me sane. I've known it for some time now. When you told me goodbye, reality hit me. It really hurt. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think." He paused. "I've really screwed things up."

"Yeah." Paine gazed into his chocolate brown gaze. The sweet look of naivety shined through them. It was the same look Baralai's eyes held back in the Crimson Squad. Paine place her hand on the back of Baralai's neck. She covered his lips with hers. Baralai pressed his lips hard against hers. His hand held Paine at her waist and he deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue passed Paine's parted lips. Paine lightly caressed it with hers. Without saying it Paine was confesses her love for Baralai. She didn't need words because Baralai could read her like a book just as she could read him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Story's over. Yay! First, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. They made me feel really good about the story. Because I thought it was crap. But by reading the reviews I came to like the story myself. Anyway the point I wanted to get across with this story is in the title, Omniscient. It means knowing everything; having unlimited awareness or understanding. I wanted to show that Paine and Baralai know everything about each other and that they can understand each other. I'm afraid that I might have gone far away from it. As a side note I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Tell me what you think about that. If I write the sequel I'll be able to updated it more often than I did this one because I'm not of school for the summer. Yay!


End file.
